starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen (StarCraft II)/Development
Wings of Liberty Alpha and Beta The original did not play the role of leader and creator of the Swarm, which is something Blizzard Entertainment changed for StarCraft II. Blizzard worked on the queen for two years. Previous versions of the queen actually produced units, but since there could only be one queen, this left the zerg unit production system too vulnerable (as the queen could be hunted and killed).Browder, Dustin and Kevin Yu. 2008-06-05. Episode 3. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-06-5. The intention behind the visual design was suggesting that the more developed zerg were beginning to mimic Kerrigan, thus the queen has a more feminine quality to her, as well as the dreadlocks and back-wings. Once designs were starting to hone in on the roles of the Zerg Queen, the final art pass was implemented. Interestingly, when the development team designed the queen, the cinematics department applied cosmetic improvements to the design which were then reflected back on the in-game model when it was finalized. One unforeseen revision needed for the queen was in regards to the green sacks along her abdomen. Initially these bubbles were team-colored, but during playtesting the queen was actually looking very similar to the Zerg Infestor from certain angles and the two were getting confused. Henceforth, the team color was removed and the green bubbles returned for the final version of the queen.2010, Starcraft 2: Zerg Queen. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-20 Removed abilities These abilities were removed in the build displayed at BlizzCon 2008.GearvOsh. 2008-10-14. Community Q&A [Batch 1]. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-14. The mutate larvae ability was removed as of February 2009Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49 (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. as the original concept proved tedious with timed life.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49 (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. Unique version Before BlizzCon 2008, only one queen could be produced at a time.Mielke, James. 2008-05-08. The Dangerous Book for Zerglings: The latest intel on Zerg units and structures. 1up.com Accessed 2008-05-08. It was not a super unit or hero unit, however, and required other units to help defend it against attacks.Zerg Announcement Interview (translated). StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-10. The queen used to evolve over the course of the game, growing in size as it did so.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. StarCraft II Zerg Unit List: All the monsters in the game so far. IGN. Accessed 2008-03-11. Morphing to the Large Queen required a lair, while the Huge Queen required a hive.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-03-11. Zerg - Units. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-23. If the queen dies, it can be produced again at the hatchery/lair/hive with any existing upgrades.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. StarCraft: Legacy Internal Q&A. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-17. The queen no longer does this.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-10-17. BlizzCon 2008: Changes to StarCraft 2. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-10-17. Lost Spawning Structures Abilities The queen used to spawn numerous types of structures upon the creep. Creep does not belong to any one player, which gave the queen the ability to spawn structures upon "enemy" creep in enemy bases. This ability has since been lost.Karune. 2008-07-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 41. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-07-16.Freelancer. 2008-06-28. FIRST WWI StarCraft 2 Sneak Peak. StarCraft Wire. Accessed 2008-06-28. When the queen created a structure, she was not required on-site like an SCV; rather, she built in much the same way that a probe creates protoss structures.Gunnar "Leord" Petzall 2008-03-14. The Zerg Queen. IncGamers. Accessed 2008-04-11. The queen had base defense duties, including laying eggs that hatched into suicide attackers.Korda, Martin. Hands-on: Martin Korda gets to grips with StarCraft II and gets the lowdown on the newly evolved Zerg. CVG.com Accessed 2008-05-04. Heart of the Swarm In the June 2012 build of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, the queen had small changes in its appearance, making her similar to the broodmother.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Update - New Videos (StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Protoss vs Zerg)). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-08. This was later reverted in Versus, but the model was used for the swarm queen. References Category:StarCraft II development